


Having Fun Isn't Hard

by godblessthefandom (Browncoat101)



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F, lovecraft hbo, ruby x christina - Freeform, short fic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browncoat101/pseuds/godblessthefandom
Summary: Ruby and Christina do a little late night reading.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Ruby x Christina Prompt Challenge 2021





	Having Fun Isn't Hard

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic for the Ruby x Christina Prompt Challenge #1! Thanks to everyone who participated. I will try to keep this going once a month, look for posts on Tumblr and elsewhere.

“Why are you whispering?”

“Because we’re in a library.”

“Right, but I can’t hear you.” 

“We’re in a library!”

The moon was full outside, and shone through the large front windows of the library, but it was dark otherwise, save for the lantern that Ruby held up to the stacks. There was a sharp rattle as the wind shook the glass frame of a window, and she tried not to yell. The place was way creepier than any library on the South Side. 

“Come darling, it’s just us.” Christina purred, coming close to Ruby. “Us, and only us.” 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “We’re here to find the book, not mess around.” She whispered, though with Christina being so close, it wasn’t like she wasn’t tempted. 

“Of course, yes ma’am.” Christina pantomimed zipping her lips closed, taking the ‘key’, and sliding it into the front pocket of Ruby’s dress. Her finger hovered there for a moment too long, and Ruby felt a shiver go down her spine. 

She let the finger amble for a moment and then swatted it away. “There will be plenty of time for that Braithwhite, we need to find that book.”

Ruby danced around Christina’s shoulder and swooped down the row of shelves, drawing a hand across the spines. 

Christina stomped petulantly behind her. “I don’t understand why you get stuck doing Leti’s dirty work anyway. She and Tic should be here, stalking through this crypt, and we should be on our third glass of my best sherry.” 

“They’re not here because I knew that you know the head of the library board, and could get us in here with much less suspicion.” Ruby could see Christina trying not to preen at the remark. She knew that, of course, having Christina make the call and show up at the gate would be a breeze, but Ruby was rather proud of the way she had smooth talked the night watchman, and kept his focus away from Ruby and questions he shouldn’t be asking. 

“It was your idea, love. Your wish is my command.” Christina bowed chivalrously, and Ruby squirmed a little, quickly recovering. 

“We just need to find this book. I know it’s got to be around here somewhere.”

She held up the furrowing her brow as she read over the titles. The book that would put Titus Braithwhite down forever. Which, given his recent re-appearance was something that they desperately needed to do. The pages inside were unimportant, but behind the cover laid a map that could put it in their hands immediately. That had led to a scrying spell, one of the most complicated that Ruby had ever built (of course, with Christina watching on approvingly). They’d found it led to this room, but the spell was only so powerful, and the book itself might be hidden with magic. They’d already been searching for the better part of an hour. There was no telling how long it would take. 

“There’s got to be a better way to search this place.” Christina said, as if reading her own thoughts. She had a knack for that. 

Ruby smiled. “You’re the genius when it comes to magic, you come up with something.” 

Christina’s eyes got wide, and then returned a smile of her own to Ruby, this one more devilish. 

Ruby’s chin dipped as she cocked her head. “What have you got going in that brain of yours?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing. Just a spell that might help.”

“Then why do you look like the cat that just caught the canary.”

“Why are you always suspicious?” Christina said, taking Ruby’s hand. “It just needs us on one accord to power it.”

Christina, placed the lantern gently on the ground, and took Ruby’s other hand in her own and pushed her back against the bookshelf with a solid bump. 

“Chris…” Ruby nearly moaned.

“Shhhh.” Christina pushed her knee between Ruby’s legs, spreading them slightly. She raised it slowly, savoring the soft sigh that escaped from the other woman. “I have to focus for this to work.” 

Of course, there were spells that required physical contact with another magic user to work, Ruby had done plenty of them before, but she had to admit, Christina’s reasoning seemed a bit flimsy. 

Christina rocked against her, nuzzling a kiss into her neck. Ruby tried to focus on the task at hand, but her girlfriend was very, very sexy, and this was proving to be difficult. A protest would form on her lips, and Christina would quickly kiss it away. Christina bucked with little effort, drawing out more heavy pants from both of them, and knocking a few books off the shelf, and onto the floor. 

Ignoring the mess, Ruby leaned forward, angling her hips to give Christina more access, and was pleasantly surprised by the other woman’s grunt of approval. Her breath came out in quick huffs, and she tried hard not to fight against Christina’s hands wrapped around her wrists, but she knew she was being teased. A light touch here, and leg grind there, and already she could feel a dampness and heat pooling between her thighs. 

“Oh Ruby.” Christina murmured, trailing frantic kisses over her collarbone. 

A moment later, Ruby’s left hand was free as Christina slid a hand up her thigh, cupping her butt, and pulling her closer. The contact sent another shiver down Ruby’s spine, and she used her free hand to pull Christina even closer. A few more books fell free, but neither of them noticed, and by then Christina had picked up a steady rhythm, grinding her leg into Ruby, keeping the pressure steady and strong. 

Ruby’s head began to swim as she devoured another kiss, and what they were doing, and why, and how all faded away until all that she could see, hear, smell, taste, and touch was Christina. All of Christina. The pressure between her thighs was delicious and pushed her farther and farther towards the brink. Christina took that as encouragement, and released her other hand, expertly finding Ruby’s nipple, and squeezing it gently over her dress. 

Ruby’s fight against the audible moan was lost, but she tried her best to keep it quiet, and bucked again, moving against Christina’s leg. The movement jostled another book, and while it was hard to keep her concentration, the student in her did have some regret for the damage that they were causing. 

“Christina-” She began, but then Christina’s tongue ran over the top of her breasts, and her eyes lost focus and she wouldn’t have been able to organize her thoughts with all the magical maps in the world. 

Ruby knew that Christina could always get her worked up at the most inopportune moments, and as much as she tried to keep it together, Ruby enjoyed getting lost in it as much as she did. Another moment of frantic motion, and Ruby could feel herself reaching her peak. She struggled to keep the movement going, creating as much friction as possible. Christina smirked, and pulled back a touch. 

“You brat.” Ruby breathed, using her hand, to pull Christina back to her neck. 

“Mmm, what the lady wants, the lady gets.” 

Christina resumed her thrusting, and Ruby bit her lip as the feeling reached its apex. She could taste a touch of blood, and the salty warmth spread over her tongue. She nudged Christina’s face up with her nose, and kissed her fully, the unexpected flavor making Christina’s eyes go wide (visible even in the low light), and then narrow again, nearly rolling back into her head. 

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps, and Ruby stilled her movements, clamping Christina’s leg between hers. 

“Ms. Braithwhite? You in here? I heard a commotion and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Ruby noted the piles of books thrown haphazardly to the ground, and smiled guiltily. They were deep in the stacks, so it was unlikely that the nightwatchman would see them, but she shifted away regardless, pulling her dress back into place. 

Christina sighed deeply, dropping her shoulders, and stepping out into the open. “We’re fine. I just tripped over something.”

Ruby couldn’t see the man’s face, but could hear the panic in his voice. 

“Should I call someone? Did that Negro do something to-”

“Her name is Ruby, and if you know what’s good for you, you will turn around and leave before even thinking about finishing that sentence. Do you understand?”

“Of-of course. Ms. Braithwhite. Good night to you and, uh, Ms. Ruby.” 

Ruby could see the anger in Christina’s face, and waited for the footsteps to retreat before walking over, and taking her gently by the arm. 

“One night, one night we can’t even-”

“Shhh.” Ruby shushed, rubbing a hand over Christina’s arm. “We’re okay.”

“I’m the one that should be consoling you, you know.”

“Ah, well, he doesn’t have you on his arm, does he? You’re all mine.” 

“All yours. Name it.” Christina grabbed Ruby’s hand, and pulled her close. 

Ruby laughed slightly and was about to respond, when one of the books on the floor caught her eye. The scrying spell seemed to radiate in the open pages, and she stopped, stepping away from Christina, and crouching near the book. 

“Aw.” Christina whined. 

“Take a look at this.” Ruby said, picking up the book, and fanning through the pages. “It’s reacting to something in the spell.”

Christina looked over her shoulder, staring intently at the book. “Do you think that’s it?”

“There’s only one way to find out.” She held out her hand, and Christina passed her a small pen knife. With a steady motion, she slid the knife behind the cover, and ran it across the length of the book, separating one side completely. The light behind the cover was so bright, Ruby nearly had to look away. 

“This is it. We can use this to get rid of Titus once and for all.” She said, nearly in awe. 

“Yep, thank goodness I helped.”

Ruby gave her a sideways look. “You mean got us distracted, and caused all this trouble.”

“I think that they say ‘the ends justify the means.’” 

“I can’t completely disagree with that.” Ruby said, feeling her face get warm at the memory. “How about we get this cleaned up, drop the map off with my sister, and head home to celebrate a job well done?”

“Sounds like the perfect way to end our night out.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Ruby whispered before kissing Christina one more time. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> 1) I didn't mention this in the story, but in this universe Christina moonlights as a mechanic.  
> 2) Research, who? Proofreading, what? Don't know them. It's the plethora of spelling and grammatical errors for me!


End file.
